I Believe in a Thing Called Love
by mellimon
Summary: Ever wonder what would've happen if Dr. Old Spice didn't hitch a ride to the future? In an alternate universe Zane is at a lost of what to do. Can a certain Deputy convince him to stay? Set near the end of FOUNDER'S DAY! Zane/Jo enjoy!


I don't own Eureka or the song in which the title of this fic is derived from they are own by Syfy and The Darkness (respectively).

Takes place during "**Founder's Day**", enjoy =]

I Believe in a Thing Called Love

He smacks his palm against his forehead and runs his fingers through his hair. What was he doing?

Zane Donovan was being pathetic that's what! He planned everything out. He recreated the day they first met and he executed everything perfectly, and _nothing_. Nothing happened.

This was not how it was suppose to go down, not like this. She was supposed to say _yes,_ hell she was suppose say something. She could not do this to him. Not after everything they've been through together. In a span of two years he had fallen for Deputy Jo Lupo and he loved every minute of it. Their relationship was far from perfect they both had their flaws but that just didn't factor into the way he felt about her and the way she felt about him or so he thought.

This had been the longest relationship he ever been in. Usually after half a year, three months even (often times less than that) Zane would find some defect, some irritating flaw and he'd ended it right there and never look back.

But now everything was different. Jo was different. She let herself in and he let her get too close. Their relationship got serious real fast. Now she knew all the right buttons and all the wrong ones to push to keep him coming back for more. She may not know it, but she had so much power over him and that scared him. All of that should have sent him running and it did. Then he did something unexpected he turned around and ran right back to her. Well he was literally stuck with her, but that only made him realize just how much that she . . .

That should have been a sign. A sign that he was getting soft and leaving himself too exposed. Usually right when they reached the stage in the relationship where she tells him . . . well when they got too affectionate that was his cue to leave and end it. Which he knew was a really _douchie_ thing to do, but it was a self-preservation mechanisms he acquired over the years to keep himself from getting hurt. He ignored that reflex, he got hurt, and in some twisted way a part of him blamed it on himself. That's pathetic right?

The sad part was he meant what he said. She really did make Zane Donovan an honest man, _so let's make it official?_ What a joke. She might as well of had laughed in his face it would have had the same effect. _Humph_ marriage- the last legal form of slavery. But somehow the two point five kids and white picket fence didn't seem like a trap anymore not if Jo was in the picture. But now that future was gone.

He couldn't stay in Eureka that was for sure and he shouldn't have to. These past two years were the best years of his life, but now everything was tainted and irreparable. He couldn't stand another minute in this town now that there was nothing left for him. And if the last two years amounted to anything he should get off on good behavior at the very least.

Zane's fist connects with the brick wall adjacent to the bars of the cell in the jailhouse, but it did little to dull the pain in his chest. When he ran out it took him all of two seconds before he sprinted right back hopping and anticipating this was all a misunderstanding. He would have settled for a very cruel tease and she was actually waiting for him to rectify his misunderstanding.

But she wasn't. Now he needed to leave that much was clear and as soon as possible. There were a few things in his lab that he was going to need to make his escape. The stuff in his apartment he could careless about. He wasn't too materialistic. Plus there was too much of her things lying around and if he went back and saw them it would make it that much harder to leave.

Zane's fist hit the way a second time. He almost forgot . . . What about the ring? Did it even matter? Call him a coward but he just didn't have the strength to see her let alone ask for it back. What's a family heirloom when she already had his heart anyway?

He hated how pathetic he was. He needed to leave before he lost the last ounce of dignity he had left. Before going off grid he need to stop being pathetic! One, he was going to get pissing drunk. Two, forget about Lupo. And three, get laid. All in that order! Well two or three was inner changeable. He needed to hurt her as much as she hurt him. Make her feel . . . like he was feeling now? Who the hell was he kidding? The self-inflicted pain paled in comparison to the pain in his chest. He could never hurt Jo, not intentionally, and those times that he did he hated himself for it. He loved her too much then and now no matter how much he wishes he didn't.

"Zane." His name echoed all around him.

He looks up to see Jo as she knocks him over and pins him to the cot.

"Yes." And with that one word his heart feels like it had jump out of his chest. A dorky grin threatens its way to his face.

"I will marry you!" Zane looks dumbfounded, so she quickly licks her lips and plants them on his. He reacts by pulling her hair from its ponytail and cupping the back of her neck. Her silk black hair cascades over them. He tilts her mouth with his chin to get better access as they kiss.

With out breaking contact Jo's hand pushes him downward so that he was lying on his back as she straddled him. Her hand leaves his chest and travels down to the hem of his shirt. They slip under and the tips of her fingers trace the lines formed by his muscles.

Zane's own hands leaves her hips and goes to the collar of her shirt. He breaks their kiss to remove her tie. They are both breathing hard when he finally notices all the clothes she was wearing. He did a double take. She was wearing a suit! Complete with jacket, collared shirt, and long trousers. She was probably not wearing all that just to frustrate him more likely for the festivities he reasons. He briefly remembers reading on his calendar that today was Founder's day. But he probably should have taken the time to admire the authenticity, but all those buttons? With himself only in a t-shirt and jeans it wasn't fair!

"It gonna take forever for me to have my way with you!" Zane pouts.

Jo rolls her eyes as they work together to undo her buttons, "There. Are you happy now?" She asks this time only in her collared shirt. It was left open and he liked the view. He shifts her position on top of him. He liked it a lot.

They lean forward into each other for another kiss, but Jo stops midway. Zane goes all the way to compensate, but every time he tries to close the distance between them she pulls away. He lets out a low growl. She gives him a warning look and he waits her out because of the lust evident in her eyes.

"Wait what if someone sees?" One of Zane's free hands migrates to his head and pulls out a remote under his pillow. A single click with his thumb simultaneously all the doors closed and the entire windows shut. In response Jo slips of her collard shirt and meets his lips with hers.

"You planned this didn't you?" Jo asks between kisses. The word _maybe _is on the tip of his tongue but he is otherwise occupied at the moment.

In the after glow of the moment Zane reaches over to the side of the cot to the pile of their clothes on the floor. Jo watches on and tugs a bit of blanket to wrap around her. Once it is securely in place she asks, "What are you doing?" He slips his grandmother's ring on her finger.

"Nothing Jo Jo, nothing." he kisses her forehead and wrap his arms around her.

End!

So this is me trying to update the story _I Believe the Children are our Future_, but this came out. Please don't be angry.

But if you reading this and going "huh what are you talking about?" Then totally disregard what I just said. Just so you know there is a fic out there that expands on what happens after this one if you're interested.

On another note this was suppose to be up Christmas day as a sort of Christmas present, but _uh _Happy New Year?

Review?


End file.
